


Stay

by marnbug



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Nonbinary Hawke (Dragon Age), Other, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marnbug/pseuds/marnbug
Summary: Isabela does not do overnight visits. Marian intends to change that.
Relationships: Hawke/Isabela (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 1





	Stay

Isabela manoeuvred herself gently over from above Marian, lying next to them on the dishevelled bedsheets. They both panted, one of Marian’s hands resting above their head and the other on their belly, rising and falling with each laboured breath, growing softer the longer the two lay there. Isabela likewise kept her hands to herself, but their legs were tangled together, maintaining a connection.

She watched her lover’s face; their eyes were closed, hiding the piercing blue that she couldn’t help but stare at whenever she occupied their focus. Her gaze flittered, dropping from their hooked nose - a trait Marian complained about, but Isabela adored - to the freckles adorning the skin of their cheeks, and finally to the lips which had been pressed desperately against her own just minutes before. Abruptly, the lips parted, and words came out of them: “Stop staring at my nose.” Isabela laughed.

“Maker forbid! I was doing no such thing.”

Marian opened their eyes and turned to her.

“I should hope not. I like to think my body is more interesting than my beak. I mean, my tits are right here.” They gestured and puffed out their chest, and Isabela laughed again. Marian had that effect on her.

“Oh, I promise you, your tits are much, much more interesting.” She leaned down and planted a kiss between their breasts, making them squirm. In the moment, Isabela wanted to kiss the rest of their body from their neck to their ankles, but she was acutely aware that if she did so, she might accidentally stay the night. She did not do overnight visits.

She rolled across the bed and hoisted her legs over the side, reaching for her clothing that had been strewn across various locations on the stone floor. She could feel Marian’s gaze on her back as she slid her tunic over her head and went to tie the cords at its base, before reaching for her boots. “Why don’t you sleep here?” Marian’s voice was cautious, but there was a hint of hopefulness to it that made even a pirate’s heart ache.

“Can’t, I’m afraid. I have places to be, strangers to fuck and morons to stab - in that order, and not simultaneously. Usually.”

Marian slid up behind her and dragged their lips across the nape of her neck, dotting it with small kisses. Isabela shivered, but continued fiddling with the buckles of her boots. Marian moved next to her and coaxed her face to turn to their own, kissing her again, deeper and more insistently this time. “Stay,” they said, finally. “Mother cooks up the best Fereldan breakfast in all of Kirkwall.” Isabela abandoned her shoes to look at the mage.

“Leandra won’t be shocked and scandalised by my mere presence?”

“Mother warms up to people pretty quickly if she can tell they make me happy.”

“I make you happy, do I?”

“Very,” Marian practically purred, pushing their soft lips against hers again and tugging on her arm with childish impatience. “Come back to bed.”

Isabela felt herself relenting.

She flopped back onto the blankets, sighing, as Marian straddled her hips with a look of triumph. It was uncharacteristic of her to allow a partner to be above her, but she seemed to be doing many uncharacteristic things of late, and Kirkwall’s Champion was no ordinary partner.

Her tunic was quickly re-discarded, her underclothes joining them in returning to their - rightful, Marian would argue - place on the bedroom floor.

The boots stayed on.


End file.
